Distraction
by TheDarkAngelLilith79915
Summary: After Harry distracts Ginny from her homework Hermione confronts him about his lack of self-control. Based off a mentioned moment in Half blood prince.


Distraction

By TheDarkAngelLilith

After Harry distracts Ginny from her homework Hermione confronts him about his lack of self-control. Based on a mentioned moment in Half blood prince.

* * *

Harry could not concentrate, at least not on what he was supposed to be doing. Getting his homework done was decidedly pointless he wouldn't do it properly anyways but watching Ginny oh now he was very good at that. It was a shame he couldn't write an essay on observing her he would surely get an amazing grade on that.

Ginny on the other hand appeared to be very absorbed by her work. Sat on the common room floor curled over one of many books. She didn't seem to notice him staring at her all though a part of him wished she would. He knew it was good that she was so focused with her OWLs being less than a month away. He wanted for her to do her best but his heart screamed to be near her, to hold her, to kiss her. Their time together had been so limited as of late that he ached from missing her. He watched as Ginny pushed her silken red hair back and stretched tiredly. She sighed looking very fed up with what she was doing.

That was when Harry decided to throw all self-control to the wind. What would one afternoon hurt? Besides she looked like she wanted someone to rescue her from her mountain of work. He got up abandoning his book and parchment in the chair next to him and walked over to her. He barely heard Ron asking him what he was doing though it became blatantly obvious where he was going. The monster in his chest purred happily as he got closer. Ginny didn't seem to notice him until he sat down next to her and nuzzled her shoulder affectionately to grab her attention.

She laughed and the sound rattled his heart. He loved her laugh a light twinkling sound that seemed to make others smile upon hearing it.

"What do you want Harry?" Ginny smiled.

"Good afternoon I missed you too, I'm fine by the way," Harry replied wittily.

She laughed again taking her eyes away from her work to meet his "I didn't mean it that way and you know it," she gave him a chased kiss on the cheek. The small peck left him unsatisfied and craving more.

He decided didn't want to give the impression that all wanted was to kiss her, although he did want that very much he wanted their relationship to be based on something more. He really did care about her besides he was certain Ron was watching them although he didn't dare look.

"What are you doing," Harry asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Ginny replied with a playful smirk as she turned her attention back to the book propped open in her lap.

"Sitting here looking beautiful," Harry said.

"Alright what do you want?" Ginny questioned again.

"I can't tell you you're beautiful without wanting something in return?" Harry laughed. He rested his chin on her shoulder inhaling the sweet floral scent she always seemed to carry.

Ginny sighed feeling a strong passion flood her senses as she felt Harry's breath warm on her neck "Harry, I should be doing homework."

Harry took the book in her lap with one hand and slid it across the floor far out of either of their reach "What homework?"

Ginny leaned back into his chest laughed "Determined aren't you?"

"We haven't seen each other in two days," he stated.

"Don't whine," Ginny smiled.

"I'm not whining," Harry protested "I'm sulking, there's a difference."

"Well," Ginny sighed snuggling further into his chest "What could one afternoon hurt?"

Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead tenderly making her emit a purring sound. He loved the way she felt lying against him she wasn't heavy just a comfortable pressure on him. Ginny tilted her head to the side slightly. He saw this as an invitation witch it was. He began to kiss her neck very gingerly he'd learned that she enjoyed this. Ginny closed her eyes and sighed contently. Suddenly something large and blunt landed painfully in Ginny's lap.

Ginny sat bolt upright finding her discarded text book sitting haphazardly on her throbbing thighs "What the-"

"Thought you might want that back," Ron shrugged.

"You-" Ginny started a dangerous look in her eyes.

"Thanks," Harry said hoping to defuse the argument.

"I get it, you're bitter because I have a partner and you don't but did you have to throw a bloody book at me?" Ginny exclaimed.

"It slipped," Ron shrugged.

"Oh right," Ginny replied, incredulous "Come on Harry," she stood and quickly collected her things.

Harry stood cautiously and Ginny grabbed his hand hastily leading him away. He made a good effort not to make eye contact with Ron as they passed. He was afraid of what Ron would say later but he wanted to go with Ginny and in all honesty he was more afraid of Ginny than he was of Ron.

They spent the remainder of the night talking and kissing wrapped in each other's arms in the shade by the lake. It was pure bliss and for once Harry could care less about the people who stopped to gawk in his direction. Honestly he barely noticed with Ginny there to distract him.

"We should do this tomorrow, at lunch maybe," she sighed as the sun started to hang low on the horizon setting off beautiful shades of orange pink and purple.

"Yes, we definitely should," Harry whispered as he ran his fingers idly through her soft hair.

They lay lazily in the grass her head laid on his chest and he held her at his side. He wasn't sure this position would be comfortable until he was in it and now he really didn't want to get up. Ginny was the first to move to both their chagrin. She stretched out and gazed back down at him her eyes full of adoration a small smile playing at her lips. The dying sun seemed to cast a halo around her red hair.

"We should go back," she sighed sadly.

"Or maybe we should just sleep out here," he suggested jokingly.

"And what, get eaten alive by something that crawls out of the forest?" Ginny laughed.

"Well when you put it that way," Harry sighed bringing himself to a sitting stance.

He leaned in to kiss her once more just softly on her plush lips. He was very reluctant to pull away and he fought with the urge to pull her back.

"Come now," Ginny whispered, there was an almost seductive tone to her voice. Something that sent shivers all through his body and made him want to do everything she said, perhaps there was some veela somewhere in the Weasley family. "Ron is probably waiting up for us,"

"Probably?" Harry questioned "I'm sure he has it out for me, this may be the last time you see me alive."

"Don't worry I'll protect you," Ginny laughed.

They walk back to the castle hand in hand. Harry was not looking forward to leaving her and he was even less excited to face Ron. He could only imagine the piercing glare he would receive along with a few threats. But Ron wasn't waiting for them in the common room, in fact the only person still in the Gryffindor common room was Hermione. She looked up causally at them when they walked in and Harry gave a small wave she gave a small smile and returned to the text book in her lap.

"I think I'm just going to up to bed, I'm exhausted," Ginny said.

He had thought she nodded off for a moment while they were lying in the grass, maybe she had. He remembered vividly how tiring the fifth year could be.

"Alright, you get some sleep," Harry wrapped his arms around her in a firm embrace and he couldn't help but smile at the way she seemed to melt in his arms. He remembered her saying that Dean never hugged her he hadn't been interested in tender touches of the sort only heated and rash shows like the time Harry and Ron had caught them the corridor. He would take care to give that sort of affection he could it meant something to her.

Ginny kissed him on the cheek bid a brief good night with Hermione and headed off to the girls dormitory.

Harry felt oddly empty when she left, he began to think Slughorn's claims of him being "love sick" may not be so farfetched after all. He was thinking he might settle down for the night too when Hermione called him.

He walked over to her and she held up his school bag "You left it down here earlier; I packed up your books,"

"Thanks, I'd completely forgot about it," Harry replied taking the bag.

"I could tell," Hermione said almost absent minded as she continued to stare down at the book in her lap.

He thought about staying with her but she seemed to be pretty concentrated and he thought it best not to disturb her from her work, he had a feeling she'd be much less forgiving than Ginny.

"Well, good night then," he said and he was just about to turn when she stopped him again.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" she said her voice sounded almost forced.

He looked at her cautiously; he didn't feel like hearing her harp on about the half blood prince again "What about?"

She inhaled as if deciding whether she should actually say what was on her mind "You shouldn't have done that,"

"Do you want to slightly more specific?" Harry questioned slouching in to a seat next to her.

"You shouldn't distract Ginny from her work she need s all the time she can get, her OWLs are less than a month away," Hermione stated with a slightly haughty air.

Harry nearly rolled his eyes but restrained himself "What will one after noon hurt, really?"

"A lot, especially if she's behind," Hermione argued.

"But she's not, if anything she's ahead. She says she's doing fine in all her classes and if I were bothering her she'd make sure I knew, it is Ginny we're talking about," Harry stated.

"But you should be encouraging her to stay focused," Hermione retorted.

"Ginny is more than capable of making her own decisions and so am I. I highly doubt what she or I do with our time is your business anyways," Harry replied raising his voice slightly.

She seemed taken aback by his sudden outburst and she just stared for a moment. Deciding he was too tired to have this petty argument Harry stood and without another word stalked off for the boys dormitory. The light dizzy feeling Ginny had created was a distant memory now. Sometimes he swore the world would fall apart if he stayed happy for too long. This wasn't helped by the fact that when he arrived in his dorm Ron was waiting for him.

"I have a bone to pick with you," he said holding up an accusatory finger.

"You and everyone else in the world, start a secret association why don't you?" Harry replied not looking at him.

Without paying Ron any attention he took his shoes off and climbed into bed pulling the curtains shut with an air of finality.

Although he was most certainly in a bitter mood as Harry drifted off to sleep he couldn't help feel a twinge of joy at the thought of Ginny's promise to spend lunch hour with him the next day. That was if he could escape the menagerie of things and people trying to keep them apart. And it was that night that Harry knew he was in love with her. It was a slightly scary yet beautiful notion…


End file.
